


Attention

by coveredkoi (serenamaes)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Belts, M/M, Revenge, Rough Sex, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/coveredkoi
Summary: Souji is tired of being ignored by his older lover, and decides he needs to force his attention.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matsuoasuka).



Hijikata had been busy lately. He was always busy, but this last month was different. Souji was beginning to feel like he only saw the man at work (even though they lived together), in between meetings, and it was getting on his nerves. 

"Hijikata-san," he spoke quietly to get his attention. The older man was on the phone, and it sounded important, but so were the documents he was holding. Kondo wanted them right away. 

The businessman raised an eyebrow in Souji's direction, and aggressively waived his hand toward the door. The boy set the papers down and rolled his eyes as he turned around, with determined frustration settling in his jaw. 

If this was how things were going to be, he would have to find a way to change it.

So he did. He began picking up more shifts at the cafe, telling Kondo that work at the office was too boring. Too stressful. He missed people, and honestly, he wanted to get away from Hijikata. At least for a little bit. Perhaps it would make him notice.

But Hijikata was too old for those petty games. He was just busy. Just moving from the bed to work, from work to bed, a seemingly endless cycle. There wasn't even time for frustrated touches, suggestions, or sex. And it wasn't like either of them to have a dry spell, not since the incident.

He wasn't even mad when he thought of what happened then. In fact, it only fueled his anger. He was tired of being ignored by the man he loved most, and there was only one way to get his attention.

It was late when Souji returned home, and he was unsurprised to see his lover, sitting on the couch - a scotch in one hand and reports in the other - tie undone and the first button unbuttoned on his dress shirt. 

"I'm home." Souji spoke dryly as he removed his jacket and hung it on the hook.

Hijikata looked over his glasses at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Welcome home. Another night shift?" He knew that tone well, and hoped that some conversation might quell the boy's demons. 

The younger man nodded with a brief "Yeah," and made his way toward the bedroom. 

It wasn't like Souji to disregard him so coldly, but the older man returned his attention to the reports. Something was off, but he hadn't experienced this mood before. It was safer to wait it out a bit longer, if it was anything like the others.But he didn't have time as Souji returned to the room, wearing one of his work shirts, and only a shirt. That long, black hair parted to one side casually. 

Hijikata wasn't a fool. "Oh?" He smirked, removing his glasses. "Are you ready for bed?" Souji maintained eye-contact, looking at his lover through calculating eyes. 

"So you've taken to giving me the silent treatment?" he set down his glasses and the reports. The scotch glass beside them slowly dripped with condensation, and Hijikata closed his eyes. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Actually," the boy moved forward, never taking his eyes off of his target. "It's quite the opposite." An obvious lie, but it didn't matter. "You've actually been quite inspiring lately." And he straddled the man's hips, pushing him back against the couch. 

The smirk only widened as Souji teased his fingers over the hint of chest revealed through that partially unbuttoned shirt. "Really?" Hijikata ran a hand through the thick curtain of black hair framing his lover’s face.And he knew he was in a trap as the boy leaned forward and placed hot kisses on his jawline. 

And he knew his place when the boy whispered. "Ne, Toshizou." Against his earlobe. 

"Souji . . ." His hands moved instinctively to his slender hips, where he could feel fabric and bare skin beneath his fingers.

"Why won't you play with me?" He continued teasing, whispering as his fingers ran over the remaining buttons. "Have I done something wrong?"

Hijikata swallowed thickly as that hand moved lower, and groaned as it stopped a few inches above his waist. 

"Is it because I don't blow you at the office?" He was breathing heavier now. "That's a little hard to do when you're in meetings all day, you know."

Where was this coming from? Hijikata gripped hard on Souji's hips, mesmerized as the boy met his gaze. 

"Have you finally gotten tired of me?" A subtle flush spread over his cheeks. "Has this gotten boring?"

Hijikata shivered as Souji took one of his hands and slid it to that wonderful ass. He couldn't help but take hold; of course his lover wasn't wearing underwear. The delicious tease. He groaned and furrowed his eyebrows. It was getting uncomfortably tight in his slacks. 

"That can't be it, can it?" Souji rolled his head to the side and that hair followed slowly, parting to the opposite side. And as he looked down at the older man, he undid the buttons of his own shirt with one hand, allowing the fabric to slide down his arms, exposing his collar bone and chest. "You're too honest to lie to me, especially when it comes to my body." A strand of loose hair tugged softly at his lip, falling only on a breathy exhale. 

"Souji," he practically grunted. He had both hands on his ass now, a cheek in each hand, and he squeezed.

The color darkened in the boy's cheeks, but his expression otherwise remained unfazed. "So I wanted to see what was wrong. What I could do to get your attention." The word hung on his lips, and Hijikata couldn't take his eyes off of that perfect face. 

Souji ran a hand over Hijikata's cheek, dipping his face lower. "So I thought," he brushed their lips together, "That maybe," a kiss, soft and gentle. "We could give this a try." He tugged on his lover's bottom lip, and Hijikata rolled his hips once. 

A deep, husky chuckle came from Souji's throat, and he rolled his head back, "Oh, Toshizou," he moaned and met his lover's gaze again. This wasn’t his first time at this game. And even though he knew what was coming, Hijikata's mind went blank as those words formed on Souji's lips. 

"I want you to fuck me."

The older man growled and dove in, crushing their mouths together for a deep kiss. Only Souji could ignite this feeling inside him, and it felt like his insides were on fire. The boy locked his fingers into the older man’s dark hair and moaned, and Hijikata worked to pull his oversized shirt off of that small, tender body. 

Souji moaned as his lover bit at his neck. He could feel himself bruising already, and he arched his back. "Yes!" 

It was encouraging to hear him like this, and Hijikata continued to bite at what skin he could reach, and another growl echoed in his throat as Souji undid the last button, raking his nails over hot skin at the demon’s chest.The bedroom was too far away. He wanted him now, as his shirt was pulled away from his body, and those nails dug into his skin. "Souji."

Their eyes met and Souji dove in for another kiss, hungry for his lover's tongue. It tasted like smoke and liquor, and it was a flavor he had missed. The older man pulled him closer and slapped his hand back to its favorite ass cheek; he smiled into the kiss as the boy let out a moan of approval. 

The boy pulled away, standing slowly. He looped a finger around his lover's belt and tugged. "Come." 

Such enticing wording. Hijikata had never seen his lover this way, masculine and direct. Two could play this game. "What about that blowjob you were talking about earlier?" It was risky, but worth the reaction.

Souji scoffed and lowered his eyes. "Tonight's about me." He tugged again. "I'll suck you off later."

It took a moment for those words to register. Did he just say no?

The boy placed his hands on the sofa, on either side of Hijikata's shoulders. "I'm getting tired of waiting." His hair fell forward, censoring that ivory skin, blocking his lover's view. "Have you really become so bored with me?"

"Never." Hijikata's answer was fierce, and he stood, pulling Souji against him again. "And I'll prove it." 

The boy gasped as the older man took hold of his arousal and stroked. “Good.” His eyelids lowered. “I thought I was going to have to ask you twice . . . “

Hijikata scoffed, “Souji, enough.” His voice was firm. Desperate. "Now get on the couch, and turn your ass to me."

Souji did as he was told and kneeled onto the couch. As he fantasized what might come next, he took hold of the couch. His breath shook as Hijikata moved his hair to the side, over his shoulder. He was vulnerable and exposed, and a chill ran up his spine. “Hijikata-san . . .”

"I don't know where you get off on thinking I am tired of this." He spread the boy's cheeks, taking a moment to examine that entrance. "But I can assure you, you never disappoint me."

Souji could hear the belt unfasten and slide out of its loops, and he jumped as Hijikata slapped it against his backside. "Ahn!"

A deep chuckle echoed in the demon's throat. "Souji," he exhaled. "What got into you today?" 

Another crack and sting, and Souji whimpered. It was something his lover had never done before, and his legs quivered. Still, his determination was unwavering. "Nothing if you don't hurry and put it in." He moaned as he slid a hand down his chest. "Am I going to have to do it myself?" He stroked his own erection, which earned him another slap on the ass, and he shivered in response. 

"Again."

Another, and the boy flipped his hair to the side, looking over his shoulder to the hands holding that black leather. "Again." His hand was still on his cock, and Hijikata obeyed. 

The color was starting to spread over Souji's shoulders, and Hijikata knew he would carry out that solo threat. "I hope you know what you're in for."

And after the zipper pulled down, Souji gripped onto the couch. Before he knew it the man had pushed inside with little preparation. He bit his lip so hard, it began to bleed. He had missed this, and it showed as his body eagerly accepted its reward.

Hijikata was relentless, blinded by the sensation pulling him into that tight body, and the demon was encouraged by the sounds his lover made. Raging, rocking, rushing, he moved forward with near abandon, and scratched his nails down Souji’s ribcage.

"Toshizou, there!" His young lover panted, white knuckling the couch. "Mmm," he leaned forward. "Give it to me."

But the older man wouldn't let him have his fun just yet. He locked his fingers into that length of blue-black hair and yanked his lover backward. "Like this?" He was pounding into him now, grunting with the movements.

It was deep and hard, and Souji's voice carried with the motion. He could feel Hijikata's nails tearing into his skin where he held his waist, and his voice cracked. "Oh, god..."

It was getting tighter, and Hijikata spanked the boy hard. "Souji," he smirked, "You'd better say my name."

The boy's body shook, and he knew his orgasm was imminent. "Then break me,” he commanded through gritted teeth.

So Hijikata bucked his hips, ramming himself into that tight entrance as hard as he could. Souji shuddered beneath him and cried out in ecstasy at his release, "Toshizou-! Oh, yes! Toshizou! Yes!"

It was beautiful and intense and blinding, and Hijikata thrusted into his own release, growling into his lover's name. Their hearts were racing so fast, and it took a few moments for the internal rhythm to slow. 

Souji's legs shook as his lover pulled out, and Hijikata felt drained. 'Souji . . ." It had been _so_ long. 

But the boy looked over his shoulder through half lidded eyes and demanded. "Get back on the couch." And after a pause. "I want to ride you."

“Never let me off easy, do you?” Hijikata obeyed and took a seat, finding another wave of energy as Souji tied his necktie over his eyes.

“I told you.” Souji’s voice came near his ear, breathless and wanting. “Tonight’s about me.” That hot body was over his lap again, and those soft lips moved lower. “I’m tired of waiting.”


End file.
